Grifter
The Grifter can summon Manifestations with Elementalism and place mines and Turrets through his knowledge of Shotguns. All these devices deal brutal damage in whole areas, and devastate groups of enemies at once. The Grifter can also Hinder and root his foes, so they do not escape the killing zones, and Purge any strong buffs they may have. The Deck is especially good for solo play, because it can handle many enemies at once, but can also be very useful in groups, as powerful opponents can often be easier to handle if their buffs are Purged. With a host of Hinder and area attacks the Grifter shines in small gang player-versus-player combat – being able to control the battlefield by putting up his deadly effects at critical choke points. Uses the same weapons as Templars' Magus and Dragon's Hunter Active Abilities Wildfire An Elementalism attack which hits a target and several other targets in an area around it. Builds one Resource for each weapon. Fire Manifestation An Elementalism attack which places a Manifestation at the targeted point. This effect lasts for several seconds and will hit the nearest target once every few seconds. Consumes two Elementalism Resources. Lightning Manifestation An Elementalism attack which places a Manifestation at the targeted point. This effect lasts for several seconds and will hit several targets in the area with a Chain attack. This attack does increased damage against Hindered targets. Consumes two Elementalism Resources. Shotgun Turret A Shotgun Blast attack which places a Turret at your feet. This effect lasts for a few seconds and will hit several targets in an area in front of you every second. Consumes all Shotgun Resources. Ice Manifestation An Elementalism attack which places a Manifestation at the targeted point. This effect lasts for several seconds and will hit several targets in the area once every few seconds. Targets hit will become Hindered and rooted to the ground for a few seconds. Bomb Squad A Shotgun attack which places a mine in the targeted area. If an enemy comes within five meters of the mine it explodes and hits several targets in the area. Targets hit also become Hindered and have their movement speed significantly reduced for several seconds. Hard Reset An Elementalism Elite attack which hits one target and Purges all beneficial effects from it. The target also gets an effect which Purges all beneficial effects from it every second for several seconds. Passive Abilities Grounded: Whenever you perform a Purge, it also does an extra hit for extra damage. Lightning in a Bottle: The Lightning Manifestation attack now also Purges one beneficial effect from each target hit. Elemental Precision: Increases all damage done by Elementalism abilities. Critical Control: Whenever you hit a Hindered target, all team members gain a stack of the Critical Rating effect, which increases their Critical rating for several seconds. This effect can stack up to five times. Blast Corps: All Blast abilities apply an affect which makes your targets take extra damage the next time they are hit. Dead on Target: Increases all damage done by Shotgun abilities. Big Bang: Whenever a Manifestation, Turret or Drone deals damage, they do an extra hit for extra damage to nearby targets. Category:Decks Category:Illuminati decks Category:Elementalism Category:Shotgun